


True Loves Does Exist

by kallie_larry_forever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is in love with his best friend Louis Tomlinson but is to scared to tell him because he doesn't want to ruin their friendship and Louis is dating a bitch named Eleanor. </p><p>Louis Tomlinson is in love with his best friend Harry Styles but is to scared to tell him because he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. Louis is dating a bitch named Eleanor ho is just a beard. o one knows she is a beard. Not even Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV

Fuck I hate Eleanor. She isn't right for my Boobear (only im aloud to call him that and only he is aloud to call me Hazza) . OK, yes I wish it was me he was dating, but still she is a bitch and Louis deserves someone better then her. Louis knows that im Bisexual and he knows that I like someone. He just doesn't know that HD is the person that in like. If he found out that it is him, it could ruin our friendship and I love Louis way too much to loose him. Even if he will only ever be in my life as a friend. It is better then nothing right?? FUCK.I AM IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND. WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND?

I am sitting in mine and Louis' hotel room on my bed. It is so quiet because Louis is out with Eleanor. As usual. Since Louis started dating Eleawhore, he has been spending less time with me and more. time with the bitch. What does he fucking see in her? She is a fucking whore. She is cheating on Louis and he doesnt know it. I tryed to tell him, but he called me a liar and said that I was just jealous before he stormed out of the room to go and meet with the slut he called his girlfriend. All I want is for my Boobear to be here with me right now. I hate when he is not around. It makes me feel very lonely. Thibking about this, I curlled up in a ball on my bed and started to cry.

Louis POV

Just to set it straight. Eleanor is just a beard. I dont have any feelings for he what so ever. She knows that I am just using her to cover up the fact that am gay. She is a bitch anyway. Harry doesn't know that I am gay though. Even if I did tell him the truth that Eleanor is just a beard and I am gay, my Hazza likes someone else. I cant tell him, because he is my best friend and I love him too much to lose him. Even if he will only ever be my friend. It is better then nothing right?? All I want is to be with my Hazza and not with Eleawhore the Bitch. I hate when I am not with Hazza. I feel lonely without him with me.FUCK NOT ONLY AM I GAY BUT IM INLOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND. WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND!?! FUCK!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Louis' POV

It was just after nine when I got back and Harry was curled up in a ball on his bed crying. I don't think he heard me come in. "What's wrong Harry?" I asked rubbing his shoulder. " N-nothing. Nothing is w-wrong. I'm f-f-fine" he stammered. " Harry, we are best friends. You can tell me anything." 

" I know I can Lou, but just not this. Not yet anyway. I will tell you when the time is right."

" OK mate. I'm here when you are ready to talk. You wanna watch a movie?" 

After ten minutes of arguing we finally agreed on a movie. About half way through the movie my phone started to ring. I had left my phone on the bedside table next to Harry. As he picked it up to pass it to me he saw who it was and was instantly angry. 

" its Eleanore" 

I declined the call before asking Harry 

" What the fuck is your problem with Eleanor." 

" Well for starters she is a bitch. You deserve someone better then that. I fucking hate her. I'm jealous of her. I hate how you are always with her. I wish you spent all that time with me. Louis! I'm fucking in love with you for god sake!!" Once he realised what he had said. He got up of the bed and bolted to the bathroom and locked the door.

Harry's POV

WHAT THE FUCK HAD I JUST DONE? I JUST TOLD LOUIS THAT I FUCKING LOVE HIM. SHIT!!

I heard a quiet knock on the door " Harry, we really need to talk." 

Well I better get this over and done with. I unlocked the door, walked straight past Louis and went and sat on my bed. I might as well get comfortable. This could take awhile. Louis didn't sit down. He just stood infront of my bed." Was that true what you just said? Do you really love me?" He didn't sound angry. He sounded shocked and confused. " YES!! OKAY! YES I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I yelled at him. " I have wanted to tell you for a long time but I was scared. I didn't want my feelings to get in the way of our friendship. Laugh, make fun of me, hate me. I don't care anymore"

" Harry I could never hate you. I can't laugh or make fun of you," Louis said calmly. " why not?" I asked confused. 

" Because...Harry... I am inlove with you too. Eleanor is a beard. I have no feelings for her.You are the one I want to be with. Not that bitch. I have wanted to tell you for ages but I was scared that if I told you it might make things awkward and ruin our friendship" 

I always had a feeling that Louis might be gay, but I never thought he would like me in that way. Dreams do come true.

Louis sat down next to me, put his arm around my shoulder, pulled me close and leant down to kiss me. OMG first kiss with Louis. I had always wanted to kiss him and now I was.

I woke up then next morning snuggled up close to Louis with my head on his chest. Between all the kissing and talking we must have fallen asleep. Last night was amazing. Louis told me that he was going to break up with Eleawhore the bitch today. " Morning beautiful. Sleep ok?" Louis asked me before kissing me.I didnt even realise he was awake yet. "Morning Boo. That was the best I have ever slept. You want to know why?" I asked him being flirty. "Let me guess. Because you slept in my arms. Am I right babe?" I didnt reply. I just kissed him passionately. 

We eventually got up and had a shower,together of course, and got ready to met the guys for breakfast. We were meeting them in their hotel room. We decided not to tell them that we were together. Boo and I are just going to act like nothing has changed. We will sit on opposite sides of the room because of course we will have to wait for Zayn because he takes forever to get ready .Then when everyone is ready and we are about to leave their room, I will get up, walk over towards Louis, grab his hand so he is standing and lean down and kiss him. 

As I thought, we had to wait for Zayn. We had to wait 15 minutes for him. When he he finally walked out of the bathroom and declared that he was ready I put out plan into action. I looked over towards Louis, gave him a wink, stood up, walked towards him, grabbed his hand so he was standing, lifted his chin up so he was looking at me and i leant down and kissed him passionately. 

" What the fuck bro? Are you to together now or something?" Asked Zayn completely shocked. I was still holding Louis' hand. "Yes we are. We have been as of about 10 o'clock last night. We love each other so much" Louis answered smiling at me. "Called it" exclaimed Niall looking at Liam. " I told you they would get together. I bloody new it" 

" Congrats guys. You two look prefect together" Liam stated

" I am happy for you guys and all, but will one of you please tell us how this fucking happened." Exclaimed Zayn. We spent a good ten minutes explaining everything to the boys.

As we expected the boys we so thrilled that we were together. They boys have been so supportive. They knew how I felt about Louis but as promised never told him. They knew that I would tell him when the time was right. 

After breakfast we all went back to mine and Louis' hotel room to hang. As soon as we got back, I was pulled aside by a worried looking Niall. " we need to talk. It is important" We went into the bathroom and locked the door. " what is it mate?",I asked him. I had a fairly good idea what it was about. Niall is also gay. Haha no surprises. there. Anyway Niall really likes Liam and I am the only person who knows this. " well, it is becoming harder for me to be around Liam. I think I may be in love with him. Fuck. What do I do? I can't stop looking at him thinking about him" He asked on the verge of tears. " Niall mate. I think you might just have to tell Liam how you feel. It is the only way" 

" b-but what if he doesn't f-feel the same way and he h-hates me" He was crying now.

" Firstly Liam could never hate you. He is your best friend. He will support you no matter what what. Secondly, I'm pretty sure he does feels the same way and is too scared to tell you as well. I have seen the way he looks at you. You have tell him Nialler!!"

"O-ok. Will you h-help me H-harry?" Niall asked me crying. " of course mate."


	3. Chapter 3

Louis POV

Harry and Niall are in the bathroom talking so this is the perfect opportunity for me and Zayn to talk to Liam about his problem. Before Zayn or I had a chance to speak, Liam started talking at a million miles an hour " it is becoming so much harder for me to be around Niall now. I think I may be in love with him. Fuck. What do I do? I can't stop thinking about him. He means so much to me and I can't bare to lose him." He was on the verge of tears. Liam rarely crys " Liam mate. I think you might just have to tell Niall how you feel" Zayn responded.

" b-but what if he doesn't feel the same way and he h-hates me" he said shakily. He must really like Niall. I have never seen him like this. Poor guy. I know how he feels. I went through the same thing about Harry.

" Firstly Niall could never hate you. He is your best friend. He will support you no matter what mate. Secondly, I'm almost certain he feels the same way and is just too scared to tell you as wll. I have seen the way you too look at each other. Tell him Li! You won't know till you say something."

" Ok guys. Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you guys. You guys are the best" 

About 5 minutes later Harry and Niall reappeared. Harry came and snuggled up with me on the couch.Niall just stood in the middle of the room. " L-Liam, I have to t-tell you something r-really important." Niall started crying. The poor guy. " I l-love you s-so much and I have f-for a while n-now. I h-have be so scared t-to tell you. H-harry helped m-me because I have b-been so scared Liam." Liam didn't say anything for a minute. Then he stood up and walked over to Niall, lifted up Niall's chin and kissed him. He then started laughing " I love you too Nandos. I haven't said anything either because I was scared. I didn't want to lose you. I love you so much"

Niall started laughing like a little kid. That just made Liam laugh even more

" Am I seriously the only straight guy here?" Zayn asked laughing as he looked between the two kissing couples. 

"Yep. Pretty much zayny" I replied laughing before kissing my gorgeous boyfriend again.

" In less then 24 hours we have gone from having four guys scared to tell the guy they love how they feel, to four guys making out on couches. You guys are seriously fucked up." Zayn chuckled shaking his head at us. 

" You guys are ridiculous." 

"Oh, poor Zayn. You are just jealous because your girlfriend isn't here so you have no one to suck face with." Harry said being the smartass I know and love. 

" I am actually" Zayn stated sulking.

" tell you what. We will all stop if it makes you feel uncomfortable" I said to Zayn.

" oh. But I love kissing you boo" Harry said sulking

" Later when everyone is gone" I whispered in his ear before moving head head now to his neck. I bit down on Harry's neck slightly and got a slight squeal out of him.He is so adorable. I love him to bits. We spent the rest of the day sitting around laughing and messing around. 

The next day we were messing around in Niall, Liam and Zayn's hotel room, when Zayn realised we had a huge problem. Harry was sitting on my lap and Niall was on Liam. " Guys. Management aren't going to allow you guys to go public with your relationships. Harry, you know better then anyone else how they feel about managing people who are gay." When Harry came out as bisexual, management went off at him and gave him a massive lecture about how they will not tolorate anyone they manage to date someone of the same sex. They basically said to him that is he was in a same sex relationship, they will drop One Direction quick fast.

Harry POV

"Shit. I forgot about that. What are we going to do?" I asked everyone freaking out. I clinged to my Louis even tighter. No fucking prick is going to make me break up with Louis. "It is not just me in a relationship they won't approve of though. It is also Liam, Louis and Niall. They will most likely drop us the instant they find out." 

"We have an interview this afternoon." I had an idea

"Harry. I know what you are thinking. We aren't coming out today. We need time to think before we tell the whole bloody world." Liam yelled at me. He was furious.

" Ok Ok. I won't say anything"

We ended up watching bloody spider-man to pass the time before we have to go to the interview.

The interview was exactly like every other interview. Apart from the serious tension among the group. Louis and I couldn't even sit together and neither could Niall and Liam. I sit in the middle between Niall and Zayn. Louis was on the other side of Niall and Liam was next to Zayn. I resisted every urge to tell the whole world about my love for Louis. I was doing great till the interviewer( I forget his name) asked "what's your biggest secret". None of us said anything. We were to scared. We all looked between each other with a scared look. Without thinking I blurted out " Me and Louis are in love." 

" same with me and Liam" Niall blurted out before he knew what he was saying. I jumped up and ran with Niall close behind. I had no doubt the other guys would not be far behind. Niall and I ran in to the bathroom. "Holy fuck. What have we done!?!" Niall started yelling and crying. I sat down next to him and bursted into tears. I heard the door open then close again. I didn't look up because I already knew who it was. I felt an a wrap around me. It just made me cry harder. "It is going to be ok. We will figure something out"

" I'm so sorry. It just came out before I knew what I was saying" I sobbed into Louis' chest.

I could hear that Liam and Niall were having the same conversation.

" its going to be okay guys. We know you two didn't mean it. Let's get out of here and go back to the hotel" Zayn said trying to comfort us. 

They whole drive back to the hotel was mainly just Niall and I crying, and Louis and Liam hugging us and trying to reassure us it was going to be okay. I fucked up big time. Fuck. I am such a bloody idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV

As to be expected, the next day we were to receive a not so pleasant visit from management. We sitting in mine and Louis' hotel room. Niall and Liam were curled up together on the couch. Niall in Liam's arms and Liam was playing with Niall's hair. Louis was sitting on the armchair and I was sitting on his lap with my head resting on his shoulder.Zayn was sprawled out on the loveseat. We were making jokes and laughing about some of the stupidest things, when suddenly we heard the door open. We knew who it was because the only people with keys to our room are me, Louis and management. The head of Modest, Paul, was not happy when he saw us. " Niall, Harry get up and move. Now!" Paul yelled at us. Niall went to sit next to Liam. "No Niall. You can sit next to Zayn." Poor Niall. I went and sat next to a heartbroken Liam. Zayn looked like he wanted to get up and flog Paul. He looked bloody pissed off. "Now, I don't know what the fuck happened yesterday and I dont think I want to know what you fags were doing when I walking in but I have set up a press conference for this afternoon. You are going to tell everyone that what you said was a lie. You will tell them that the four of you are not in relationships. Louis, Niall and Liam, you are to tell everyone that you aren't gay." 

"We are not fucking fags and we will not got to a bloody press conference and lie because you are fucking homophobic. You can go and fuck yourself for all I care." I got up in Paul's face. He looked like he wanted to slap me across the face. I walked over to Louis , pulled him up, kissed him,,held his hand and started walking out. " Niall,Liam,Zayn. Are you coming or what" Niall and Liam walked hand in hand out of the room,with a smirking Zayn not far behind. " Oh and by the way. We are fucking dropping modest as our management. You homophobes have a good fucking life" I yelled over my shoulder. 

We ended up across the hall in the other other guys' room. We resumed our same positions as we were in before the asshole walked in. "Nicely said Harold. You told him. I hate those homophobes. I can't believe they wanted us to tell the whole world that you four were lying about being gay. There is nothing wrong with gays. My best friends are gay you know," Zayn had got us all laughing with that last comment.

"Actually I do know that. I'm fucking one of them." Louis said joking. The others thought he was for real.

" WHAT!?! Don't need to know what you and Harry do when no one is around." Zayn stated horrified.

"Chill bro. He was joking. We haven't had sex. Yet" I said trying not to burst out laughing.

" nah. Thats tonight Hazza" Louis whispered in my ear flirty.

" okay. If you insist." I whispered back

" I serious" he said normal tone now.

" so am I babe. I have want to for a long time" I said to him before kissing him.

" if you are talking about what I think you are talking about, SAVE IT FOR THE FUCKING BEDROOM YOU HORNY CUNTS!" Niall yelled while laughing. It was quite funny.

" you are just jealous that you and Liam can't because Zayn is in the same room"

" YES AS A MATTER IF FACT I AM YOU PRICK!!" 

" Liam, Niall. How about tomorrow night we let you stay in our room and we will stay in yours. That way you two can have some privacy" I offered. I felt really bad. Louis agreed that it was a good idea. 

Niall jumped up and hugged Louis and me " Thank you. Thank you so much"

"Anything for you my horny friend" 

" Harry you are worst. You can't talk." Liam pointed out.

" okay can you hormonal freaks stop talking about sex now" Zayn looked really uncomfortable.

We decided to watch a movie. You will never guess what we watched. That's right. ' This is us'. We spent the whole 89 minutes laughing and msking jokes aboutourselves. Funniest part is the movie was probably when Niall dressed up as the security guard. It was priceless.

We ordered pizza for dinner and watched another movie before we parted.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV

As soon as I closed the door I was crashed tackeled on to the bed by one Louis William Tomlinson. 

 

" I believe I was promised sex" 

 

" oh how could I forget. I have been waiting all day for us to be alone in our own hotel room." 

 

Before I could say anything else Louis lips meet mine. "You okay"

 

" yeah" I replied

 

" c-can I undress you?" Louis asked. He sounded so innocent. It was cute.

 

" ok" I replied smiling " but, only if I can undress you" 

 

He yanks off my shirt and then pulls off my pants as quickly as humanly possible. I then pull off his shirt and yank at his pants which makes a rip sound. Louis just shrugs it off. I eventually get his pants off, leaving us just in our boxers.

 

I saw that he looked scared. "Are you ok boo? We don't have to do this tonight if you don't want to?" I really wanted to make love to Louis, but if he didn't want to then we wouldnt .

 

" I really want to make love to you but I'm scared and I don't know how. I'm sorry Harry" My poor boo bear was crying. It isn't his fault that he has never had sex before.

 

"Babe it is okay. Don't cry baby"

 

"Will you teach me?" 

 

"Of course. I'll top first. It's going to hurt a bit at first. I'll try to make it hurt as little as possible. Are you ok? Because if you don't want to do this, then we wont."

 

" I want to."

 

I got up and went over to my suitcase to get a tube of lube and a condom. 

 

" What are you getting?" He still sounded worried

 

"Lube. It helps to make it hurt less and a condom to stop it from being really messy"

 

He was a bit happier when he heard about the lube.

 

"You ready? I will talk you through what I'm doing. I love you so much. I'll try to make it hurt as little as possible" 

 

"Okay. Thank you. I love you too babe"

 

"Lay face down for me hun. 

 

He looked a bit scared but didn't say anything as he layed face down on the bed. I grabbed the lube of the bedside table and put some over my index finger. I make sure my finger is covered to the second knuckle. "I'm going to put a finger inside so you know what it feels like and well see if it feels okay."

 

" okay harry. I trust you"

 

I slowly move his butt cheeks out if the way and slowly slid my index finger inside. He immediately flinches and clenches up tight. I just let my finger stay there for a moment before I wiggle it around. He slowly starts to unclench. I slid my finger in further and just let it stay there. I can tell this is making him uncomfortable so I start to slid my finger out but he unclenches and exclaims" I'm sorry Harry. It just takes some time to get used to." 

 

After a few minutes he gets used to it and tells me to go ahead and continue. I slowly push my finger in and out. He doesn't clench up again,which is good. He just remained silent. At one point I hit a nerve and he let out a small whimper. I stop. He tells me that he liked it. I do it again over and over again. I slowly push in a second finger and hr clenches up again. It doesn't take him long to unwind. I push my fingers in even deeper and curl them a tad. He starts to whimper and moan." Harry. I need you inside me." I pull my fingers out and quickly rip open a condom and put it on as fast as I can. I grab the lube and put heaps on and rub it all over my dick. "Are you sure you want to do this? It is going to hurt and I don't want to hurt you."

 

He smiles softly and replies " I'm sure. I know it will hurt, but I don't care. I want you inside me. I love you so much"

 

I press the tip against his entrance. I slowly push in. He feels pretty tight but I keeps pushing in. Once I reached the half way mark, I stopped to let him adjust. I feel really bad but he tells me he is okay and asks me to keep going. " I can see thus is hurting you, we can stop is you want"

 

"No. Keep going please. You can go in all the way. I'm fine. I promise"

 

I slowly push myself all they way in and as I expected it was really tight. I slowly begin to move inside of him. I slowly continue to push in and out of him. Louis lets out a moan and i start to thrust faster. Louis looks a bit shocked a first but is moans tell me that he is enjoying this. I start thrusting harder and faster. I hit his prostate and he let's out a whimper "DO.THAT.AGAIN"

 

I hit his prostate again and he moans even louder.

 

"Harry," he moans, his voice sounding needy and filled with lust. 

 

" Oh good Louis," I groan pounding into him harder and faster.

 

I could sense that Louis was on the verge of orgasm. I was too.

 

"HARRY! OOH, FUCK" 

 

He then releases his liquids. I then release as well. 

 

" we are definetly doing that again" Louis mumbled once I pulled out of him. As soon asI rolled onto my back Louis rested his head on my shoulder. " can I top now?" 

 

" of course. Lets just get cleaned up first.

We were noe cleaned up and sitting on the bed. " I believe it is you turn boo"

 

He starts to blush " I don't know how to start." I leant over and kissed him "Don't worry. It is pretty simple. First just prep me with your finger. Then when we are ready just add another finger or two. Put on the lube and just do what I did. Don't worry."

 

Louis sighs unsure. I give him a reassuring smile and hand him the lube. He coats his first two fingers then tells me to lay on my stomach. I then feel a finger poking at my entrance and I flinch, clenching up a bit. He slowly startsnto push his finger in and it feels a little odd knowing there is something in my arse. After about minute of it restinf there I slowly unclench. He then pushes in a good third of his finger. I takes another minute till I'm adjusted. The he pushes it all the way in. This time it doesn't take me as long to adjust. "Go ahead boo....I'm ready" 

 

He then slowly starts pushing his finger in and out. I then feel a rush of pleasure. 

 

" More..." I moan.

 

Louis then pushes in a second finger and i clench all over. I only takes a few seconds for me to adjust this time. He then starts to move in and out of me.

 

" OHHH FUCK LOUIS!!.Can't deal. NEED YOU NOW!!!" 

 

Louis pulls his fingers out and reaches across me to grab a condom of the bedside table. With in seconds he had the condom on and was coating his dick in lube. 

 

He gently presses his tip against my opening " Louis just put it in already. I'll be fine. I just need you so badly babe" 

Louis the pushes himself in about halfway and my whole feels like it is about to rip open. The pain is bareable. Just. I know the pain won't last forever. The pain lasts for about two minutes then my hole adjusts. I tell Louis that I'm alright and he slowly pushes himself all the way in. It doesn't take as long to adjust. 

 

Louis slowly starts to push himself in and out. He looks down at me as I moan his name. He starts to thrust faster. His eyes keep looking into mine and I see all the love and passion he has for me. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck, while whispering his name. Louis smiles and pushes a bit deeper this time. He hits something inside which almost makes me orgasm instantly. " Fuck again baby again. I fucking love you so much" I moan.

 

" I love you too" 

 

Louis continues to gently push against my prostate and thrust into tenderly. I can tell that he is close to because he is starting to get sloppy and carless with his thrusts. Louis hits my prostate which causes me to release for the second time tonight. Louis the groans and moans my name as I feel him release. He then slowly pulls out and discards the condom before dragging me into the bathroom for a shower. 

After we had a shower we went and laid bed to cuddle. Louis fell asleep in my arms with his head on my shoulder. Like the past few nights. My life feels complete now.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis POV

Last night was amazing. Harry was so worried about hurting me.He kept asking me if I was ok. I can tell that I mean the world to him and he means the world to me. He was so sweet. I love him so much. I don't want to live without him. Yesterday when Paul called us fags and told us we had to tell everyone that were weren't together and Niall ,Liam and I had to say that we weren't gay, Harry went off at him and he dropped Modest without even consulting the rest of us. I think we would have done that anyway. Also Harry is such a smartass which I absolutely love. He is so perfect

" Morning Boobear" He always does that. I think he is still asleep the out of nowhere he says good morning.

 

" Morning Hazzabear" I replied giggling. 

 

" Hazzabear. Hmm...I like it" 

 

" Love ya Hazzabear" 

 

" Love ya Boobear. Wait so we are both bears now? Interesting"

 

" I could just lay like this all day. " I said as I snuggled up closer to him.

 

"You can today Louis. Zayn is spending the day with Perrie and Liam and Niall want to be alone today. It is just you and me today so what do you want to do today? Well apart from laying in my arms"

 

I didn't say anything. I just started kissing him passionately.

 

"Hmm.good.idea," my Hazzabear mumbled between kisses.

 

The second time around was even better then first. I don't think I will ever get sick of sex with Harry. Actually I don't think I will ever get sick of Harry in general. I think we may become one of those couples who can't keep their hands of each other.

Harry is making me pancakes for breakfast cause I can't cook and he loves me." Hazza, you would make a great housewife you know"

 

" Hey Lou." I looked up to see him giving me the finger,"Go and fuck yourself" 

 

I walked over to him,wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him "I can't. That's your job babe." 

 

" True. Let us eat breakfast. Then we can go back to bed for the day" 

 

"Sounds like a plan."

 

"By the way, I love you, ya prick." I said as i gave him the finger"And don't you ever forget that" 

 

" I won't Harry" 

We basically spent the rest of the morning inside each other and the afternoon cuddling on the couch watching movies. I don't know how much of the movies we actually saw though. We spent most of the time either making out or playing with each others hair. I love his curls. They are so adorable. Tonight would be our last night here. Tomorrow we are going to some resort in carribean that is meant to be closed this time of the year. We will be the only ones there. Well apart from the staff. Being famous has it privileges.

Bam POV change  
Harry's POV

Damn.I feel so bad. I have to wake up my gorgeous Louis so we don't miss our plane. But he looks so cute when he is sleeping. "Boo...Boo...LOUIS! Time to get up baby"

 

" wah"

 

" Come on babe, you have to get up or we will be late"

 

" How long till we leave?" He asked me now fully awake and alert as he kissed me.

 

"About twenty minutes baby."

 

"WHAT. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET ME SLEEP FOR SO LONG? FUCK I HAVENT FINISHED PACKING" He quickly jumped out of bed panicking.

 

"Chill babe. I finished packing for you already. I wanted to let you sleep for as long possible. You look so cute when you are sleeping"

 

"Thanks babe but next time just fucking wake me up Harry. I'll only hate you for a second till I remember how much I love you. I promise."

 

"ok babe. Now go get dressed. I may love you in your boxers but I don't think anyone else will"

Fifteen minutes later Louis was dressed and Louis was sitting on my lap on the couch playing with my hair.

 

"Whoa.Babe, do you know how long it takes me to get my hair this perfect"

 

"About thirty seconds," he replied messing my hair up.

 

" Smartass."

 

" I'm right though," 

 

"still" I replied as I flipped him over so I was on top of him.

 

"Whoa guys we want to go soon you know." Just at that moment the guys walked in.

 

"Chill Niall. We are ready. See?" I said as I got up and grabbed Louis hand to help him up.

 

"Let's go then" Liam said as he pushed Zayn out the door.

 

" whoa whoa whoa. Hand of the merch Payne in the ass" 

 

" yes he is. In Niall's ass" I yelled out to him being the smartass I know Louis loves

 

" yeah what of it." Niall states smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis POV

I don't know if it was by chance or if someone arranged it but Harry and I had to sit together. Don't see me complaining. Zayn got stuck next to Liam and Niall. Poor guy got stuck next to a couple who basically made out the whole flight. It is hard for Zayn because he is the only guy with no one on this trip. Or so he thinks. Perrie has the next two weeks free so she is coming with us. Zayn doesn't know. She is going to surprise him at the resort. 

As soon as we were in the air my seat belt was off and I was in Harry's lap in a matter of seconds. "Jesus boo. Anyone would think you actually like me," Harry teased as he pulled me closer to him.

 

" I don't like you though," I said pulling away from him. He looked so confused. It was priceless. "We have been over this Hazza. I don't like you." He was so confused. "I bloody love you, you big idiot. God Harry," I started to laugh. I couldnt help it. 

 

" I know you love me. There is only one person who loves someone more then you love me though." 

 

" Oh, and who might that be?" I asked him acting confused even though I knew what he was going to say 

 

"Me. I love you more then you love me. Which is quite a lot."

We spent the next ten minutes arguing over who loved who more. We eventually agreed that we loved each other equally. I spent the rest of the flight asleep in Harry's arms,till he woke me up to tell me I had to be in my seat because we were about to land. "That is the second time you have woken me up today Haz" I said as I kissed him.

 

" I know and I am sorry. I hate waking you up. You are so cute when you are sleeping. My little boo bear."

 

" Your a big meany" I said as I stuck my tounge at him

 

"I'm sorry. I had to wake you up." He leant over and started tickling me.

 

"You are so lucky that I love you and can't stay mad at you."

Harry's POV

From the airport, it was an hour drive to the resort. "You can go back to sleep if you want boo. I wake you when we get there." I told my gorgeous boyfriend. "No way. I would rather do something much more fun" he replied twirling one of my beautiful curls. "Boo remember the other guys are here."

 

"Zayn is asleep and the other two are too busy snogging. Anyway all I wanted to do was sit on your lap and kiss you."

 

I sighed "How can I say no to you." I patted my lap. "Come here babe." He quickly hopped on my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck while giggling like a school girl. He is so childish and the smallest things make him smile. Mainly me in general.

 

"Can you promise me one thing Harry?" Louis asked know all serious.

 

"Sure. What is it Boo?"

 

He started sobbing into my chest. "Never leave me. Ever"

 

"Never babe. Where did all this come from?"

 

"On the plane, I had a dream that while on this trip you told me you didn't love me anymore and you didn't even want to be friends anymore. It scared me."

 

I stroked his hair" shh. Boo. You silly duffer. I would never leave you. I love you too much. You are stuck with me. " That brought a smile to his face. Little did Louis know I really do want to spend the rest of my life with him. That's why I am going to propose to him on this trip. That little moment there made me realise how soon I have to do it. I need him as my husband. We hade just pulled up at the resort and Louis ended up falling asleep with his arms around my neck and his head on my shoulder. I don't want to wake Louis up.

 

"Hey Zayn, can you grab Louis just so I can get out. Ill carry him."

 

"Sure, but why don't you just wake him up?"

 

" I already have twice today and I just want to let him sleep" 

 

Louis wasn't that heavy. Lucky I have such a small boyfriend. He is big in other areas though.

 

As soon as we walked into the lobby, Zayn was crash tackled by perrie. He was so shocked. " W-what are you doing here babe?"

 

"I have the next two weeks off and the guys felt bad because they all get to see there boyfriends every waking moment of everyday, so they invited me along"

 

" let's leave them to catch up" Liam said.

 

We had the best rooms in the whole hotel of course. As soon as I had closed the door with my foot, I put Louis down on the king sized bed and started to put mine and Louis clothes away he woke up. He wasn't on my lap anymore so he freaked. "Harry!"

 

"I'm right here babe. I was just putting our clothes away." I sat down next to him on the bed." Shh. Don't cry. I will never leave you. I was going to wait till everyone was around, but I can't wait. You need it now."

 

I walked over to my suitcase and grabbed out a small box. I walked over and got down on one knee in front of Louis. "Louis William Tomlinson, I love you with all my heart and I never want to lose you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" I sat next to him on the bed and put the box in his hand. He didn't say anything for a minute. I think he went into shock. Then he threw his arms around my neck. "Of course I'll marry you. I don't want anything more."

 

"Look at the ring boo." It was a gold band with the words " Forever and always." engraved inside it. "Give me your hand."

 

He have me the ring and his hand and I slid the ring in his finger. "We will tell the others tonight at dinner." Everyone was spending the rest of the afternoon with their partner before we all meet in mine and Louis room before dinner. I patted my lap,"sit. I was always going to propose on this trip and with your dream and how it scared you I decided now was the perfect time to ask you to be my husband."

 

"Love you my sexy fiancée"

 

"Love you too boobear."


	8. Chapter 8

Louis's POV

All day Harry had to wake me up. Now it is my turn to wake him up. We had been laying in bed watching movie and Harry had snuggled up close to me with his head on my shoulder and he eventually fell asleep. He looked so cute. I don't want to have to wake him up but the others will be here soon and we were yet to get ready. "Harry....Harry....." I said while shaking him. Well that didn't work."HARRY!!!" I yelled into his ear. " Jesus bub."

" I'm sorry babe but the others will be here soon." He didn't say anything. He just got up, and walked towards the bathroom, shedding his clothes on the way. "Come on boo, we don't want to keep the guys waiting." I hadn't moved. I was just staring at my fiancee's gorgeous body.

We were ready before the others arrived. Just. Harry decided to celebrate our engagement with blowjobs in the shower. We just sat down as they walked in. Harry was sitting on the armchair and I of course was on his lap." I see you two have been busy." Zayn said smirking, pointing to mine and Harry's wet hair. " Shut up" I replied giving him a look. "Louis, what is that on your finger?" Niall asked looking at Louis' hand confused. Louis had his left hand rested on my chest and the ring was in plain sight. Cat was out of the bag. "We were going to tell you all at dinner, but we might as well tell you now," Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "Harry proposed to me. We are getting married." I stated with the biggest grin on my face. 

"Hey Liam, now you and Niall have to get engaged." Zayn yelled out laughing. Niall and Liam looked at each other for a second before Niall spoke." We might as well tell them now baby." Niall said looking at his boyfriend. "Liam didn't want to tell you guys till tomorrow but we might as well tell you all now. Liam also proposed as soon as we were alone. We too are getting married." Niall told us as he pulled his left hand out of his pocket to show us the golden band. 

Perrie spoke for the first time." Congratulations all of you. But just to let you know, I am marrying my gorgeous fiancée first, then you four can get married." Perrie told us laughing as she kissed Zayn. We all started laughing. Perrie and Zayn were getting married at the end of next month, when we have a weekend off. Niall complained that he was hungry so we left for dinner.

After dinner, we all went back to Niall and Liam's room to chill for awhile. As soon as we all sitting down,Niall blurted out of nowhere,"Shit."

"What is it baby," Liam asked him looking concerned. "I just realised that because we are all in bands, we can't have a proper honeymoons." 

" Well guys, I have looked at our schedule for next year. We have two and half weeks of in June. The four of us could get married and all six of us could go on our honeymoons in that break." I told everyone. 

" Babe, you are a genius. That's is a great idea," Harry told me as he kissed me. The others agreed. We spent the rest of the night talking about the weddings. We were of from the 13th till the 30th. We would go back on the 1st of July. We decided that Harry and I would get married on the 15th and Niall and Liam would get married on the 18th. We would all leave on the 20th for out honeymoons and get back on the 28th. 

In just 7 and a half months I will be marrying that love of my life. I can't wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's POV

The whole trip we did the same thing. We would all spend the day with our fiancée, met for dinner and just chill for the rest of the night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Damn. We leave to catch our flight back to the UK in just under half an hour and of course Louis is still asleep. I hate having to wake him, but it has to be done. I always feel so bad. "Boo. Come on bub you have to get up. We leave in less then half an hour." 

He quickly jumped out of bed. "Jesus Harry, what have. i told u about letting me sleep for so long?" 

"Chill bub. You go have a shower and I will finish packing your stuff." 

He gave we a quick peck, the ran to the shower. Louis' stuff is still everywhere. He always leaves everything to the last minute. 15 minutes later as I was putting the last of his clothes away, I found a small box under one of shirts near the bed. As I picked it up Louis came out of the bathroom. "What's this boo?" I asked him curiously. "Oh hazza, you weren't meant to find that. It was meant to be a surprise. I was going to give it to you on the plane. You might as well have it now." I just stared at him. "Open it." I open the box and inside it was a dogtag with mine and Louis' initials and that date we got engaged engraved into it. I threw my arms around his neck."I love it" I pulled back. "Wait. We have spent every waking moment together. How did u get it without me knowing?" I asked him so confused.

"Easy. Last week I asked Liam and Niall to get it for me. They gave it to me last night after dinner when you were in the bathroom"

"Sneaky." I said as I crash tackled him onto the bed and tickled him. 

"WHOA! JESUS GUYS!" Zayn yelled. Of course at that moment others walk in.

"Fucking chill Zayn." I yelled at him as I rolled if Louis. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed the last of Louis' things and put them in his bag. "See. We are ready"

Louis POV

As soon as we were in the air, I was on my Hazzabear's lap. "You excited to be getting married?" I asked him smirking. "Of course. What kind of question is that?" 

He kissed me before asking "Harry Tomlinson or Louis Styles?"

"As much as I love you Hazza, Louis Styles sounds weird. Harry Tomlinson doesn't sound to bad." 

" Harry and Louis Tomlinson it is then"

"Who do you think will change their name, Liam or Niall?"

" I don't know. Niall Payne and Liam Horan both sound alright. I'm thinking maybe Liam" 

Guess what happened. That's right I fell asleep on Harry's lap with my head on his shoulder, my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. Harry didn't wake me up though. He tried to move me to my seat without waking me. He almost succeed. I woke up as soon as he moved my arms from his neck. "H-h-harry?" I asked confused. He grabbed my hand. "I'm right here baby. I'm never leaving you boo." I gripped his hand tighter. I had a similar dream to the one I had on the last flight. I will tell Harry about it when we are alone. It scared me.

As it turns out we weren't going straight home. We had a meeting with fucking Modest! Damn. I really just wanted to go home and be with my Hazzabear.

"Take a seat guys." Paul the asshole told us, gesturing to the five chairs in front of his desk. I went to sit next to Harry. "Louis, Niall. Swap seats." They made me sit next to Liam and Niall next to Harry. Poor Niall. He looked like he was about to cry. 

"Alright. We still pissed about that stunt you guys pulled two weeks ago, but we are willing to manage you guys if you agree to our terms." Harry looked like he was about to lean over the table and hit Paul. "You are to tell everyone that you were lying, Niall and Liam, we have girlfriends lined up for you two. You will date them.Louis, you are to marry Eleanour." That was it for Harry. He punched Paul right in the nose. "THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY WE ARE GOJNG TO BLOODY DO THAT. THEY ARE NOT GOING TO PRETEND TO BE SOMETHONG THEYRE NOT. AND THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY MY FIANCÉE IS MARRYING THAT BITCH. YOU CAN GO AND FUCK YOURSELF."Harry grabbed my hand. "Come on guys. We are leaving. As we were walking out the door, Niall called out "Oh and by the way. I fucking love Liam and I am marrying him. So fuck you." 

As soon as we were outside. Liam pulled Niall close to him"Jesus Nandos. Never knew you had that side to you." Niall just laughed. I wrapped my arms around Harry's waist. "Are you ok Harry? You were really mad." He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm fine. There was no way we were going to do that. No one is taking you away from me."

"Never. Together forever"

" Forever and always boo"


	10. Chapter 10

Harry's POV

There was so way Louis was going to marry that bitch. Hearing Paul say that enraged me so much. That fucking asshole can't make us do anything. I had enough. I punched him right in the nose. It started to pour out blood. Good. I'm glad. "THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY WE ARE GOJNG TO BLOODY DO THAT. THEY ARE NOT GOING TO PRETEND TO BE SOMETHONG THEYRE NOT. AND THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY MY FIANCÉE IS MARRYING THAT BITCH. YOU CAN GO AND FUCK YOURSELF." I grabbed Louis. "Come on guys. We are leaving. As we were walking out the door, Niall called out "Oh and by the way. I fucking love Liam and I am marrying him. So fuck you." 

As soon as we were outside. Liam pulled Niall close to him"Jesus Nandos. Never knew you had that side to you." Niall just laughed. Louis wrapped his arms around my waist. "Are you ok Harry? You were really mad." I wrapped my arms around Louis. "I'm fine baby. There was no way we were going to do that. No one is taking you away from me."

"Never. Together forever"

" Forever and always boo"

As soon as I closed out front door, my lips were met by Louis'. I could sense the passion, longing and lust in the kiss."Bedroom now" he moaned. I picked him up and carried him to my bedroom, laying him down on the bed carefully. "I need you inside me NOW!" He moaned.

I work up the next morning to Louis moving stuff around. "What are you doing boo?" 

"Seeing how we are engaged, I decided that we should share a bedroom. So I'm moving in Hazza"

" I agree but your room is bigger." I replied laughing as I wrapped my arms around his waist. 

"Yeah, but I yours is nicer." I laughed. I realised that was no point in arguing. Once Louis makes up his mind, it is hard to change it." Ok boo. How about I make you breakfast, we have a shower, then we can move you stuff into my room."

It basically took us all day, because Louis has a lot of stuff and we had to rearrange my whole room. "Hey Lou,i just had a great idea."

" yeah. What is it?"

" Now that we have a spare room, why don't we have a kid."

"Um...Harry I'd love to have a kid with you, but is one slight problem. We in a freaking band."

"Call the others over right now. Including Perrie."

Twenty minutes later, the six of us were sitting in mine and Louis' lounge room

"I was thinking now that we are all getting married, we are going to want to have kids." I said

"Harry, bub you already do"

"Yeah,anyway. I don't know how much longer One Direction will last"

Niall interrupted me "Harry, I was thinking the same thing. I want kids as well."

"Hazza, we have a tour coming up."

"Yeah Lou, I know. I was thinking, what if after The On The Road Again tour One Direction breaks up. We can get married, have kids and still be really close. I want you guys to be the uncles to my kids and Perrie to be the aunty, is Louis let's me have any." I looked at Louis with Puppy dog eyes.

"Well, what do you all think of the idea?" Louis asked looking at everyone

"LOVE IT! I WANT ME SOME KIDS" Niall screamed

" I think it is a great idea. I think my fiancée may want so kids." Liam said laughing as he poked Niall

"You think babe" Niall replied

"I love the idea. I really want to have a family with Zayn. I think now may he the time to tell you all." Perrie paused for a minute and looked at Zayn and grabbed his hands "Baby....I'm pregnant."

"Omg. I'm going to be a dad! When did you find out?"

"This afternoon. The doctor called about an hour ago and told me."

I walked over and hugged Perrie and Zayn "Congrats guys. Zayn, you are going to make a great father"

"So its really happening. One Direction is breaking up. I can't believe it" Liam said shaking his head. 

"Li, we always knew it was going to happen. We all want to get married and have a family. We still have like five months."

"When are we going to tell the whole world?" Zayn asked as he rubbed Perrie's stomach. Zayn is going to be a great dad.

Louis spoke up first "I was thinking, why don't we have an interview once the tour is over and tell everyone then?" 

"That's a great idea"Everyone said.

"Perrie, you excited to become a mother?" Liam asked

"Yeah, I can't wait. I have always wanted kids. I just thought I would be married before I fell pregnant." She replied laughing

"Soon baby." Zayn replied kissing her. "Our wedding is that far away."

"Daddy Zayn and Mummy Perrie Hmmm has a nice ring to it." Zayn said kissing Perrie.

"Enough talk about weddings and pregnancies and babies and being parents and crap. Were the hell is my food? I'm starving" Niall said throwing a cushion at me. "Feed me now!!"

Liam started laughing. "Chill babe, we will get you some food, but please don't kill Harry. I think Louis wants him alive."

"You think" i replied throwing the cushion back at Niall I checked the time on my phone. " I guess it is time time to have dinner. Niall you can calm down now. We are going to feed you" I laughed as I ducked from the flying cushion thrown at me by one Niall the leprechaun.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis POV

"I can't believe Zayn is going to be a dad" Harry exclaimed as he flopped onto the bed. " I know. He is going to be a great dad. I am so happy for him and Perrie," I said as I started to get undressed. I was quickly stopped by Harry's hands. "Here let me. I do it so much better." You can guess where this lead too.

"I can't believe everything that's happened. In the span of three weeks I have gone from being in a fake relationship, to being engaged to the love of my life. Niall and Liam not only got together but are now engaged as well. Perrie is pregnant. Zayn is going to be a dad and after our tour One Direction is breaking up. " I exclaimed as Harry and I were eating breakfast. " I know baby, but soon we can get married and have a family. We can spend the rest of our lives together boobear." The thought of spending the rest of my life with Harry and having a family with him brought as smile to my face. "I love you so much Hazza," I said too him as I threw my arms around his neck.

"I love you too boobear." He said as he pick me up bridal style and carried me to the lounge room. "Put me down Hazza" I screamed and laughed. "Let's watch a movie," Harry said as he put me down on the lounge.

I sighed."Do I have much choice here Hazza"

He started laughing"nope."

We were half way through watching Titanic, when we heard a knock on our door. As soon as I opened the door, I was crashed tackled by one Niall the leprechaun. "Jesus Niall. I want my fiancée to live to see our wedding" I heard Harry call from behind me. "Chill the fuck out Harry, I am just messing around with him."

"What do you guys bloody want?" Harry yelled at Niall, Zayn and Liam. "We just wanted to hang out." Niall replied quietly, standing in the door way of the lounge room. "Sorry we will leave." He started to walk away. "Well come and sit down and we will watch a movie then." I said to them, grabbing Niall and leading him to the lounge. "Sit" I commanded to Liam and Zayn. The others complained about Titanic, so we ended up spending nearly half an hour arguing over a movie to watch. Liam wanted Toy story, Niall wanted The Hangover and Zayn wanted Fight club. We ended up watching Spider-Man. 

We were about half way through Spider-man 2 when Niall complained he was hungry, as usual. We ordered some pizza and watched the rest of Spider-Man 2 and most of Spider-man 3 before Liam said it was getting late and lead a tired Zayn carrying a sleeping Niall out our front door.

"Now that we are alone, what do you want to do now?" I asked Harry while playing with one of his curls. "I have a good idea about what we can do," Harry replied winking. He scopped me up in his arms and carried me up to our room.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry POV

Only one week till our tour, then after that One Direction will be over for good. At least I'll get to spend the rest of my life with Louis Tomlinson. We are all sad that One Direction is breaking up but we all want to get marrier and have a family. We always knew the time would come when One Direction would become no more.

I was broken out of my train of thought by someone yelling. "Its a girl!"Zayn exclaimed right in the middle of lunch. We were at Nandos. 

(Niall's choice of course). "Perrie just texted me. She went to get an ultrasound done and she found out the gender. I'm going to have a daughter." 

"Congratulations Zayn" we all said at the same time. 

"I gotta go guys. I'll see you all later" Zayn said as he jumped up and ran out the door.

"I am so happy for Zayn. He is going to be a great dad, though I couldn't help but notice how nervous he is. I can see that he is trying to hide but I think the idea of being a father scares him." Louis said looking worried. "Has anyone else noticed that?"

"Actually Louis, come to think of it, when he mentioned he was going to have a little girl he did look a little scared." Liam said rubbing a now choking Niall on the back. "Jesus babe, don't eat so fast." Liam said to his fiancee. "Hey Li, I have something for you." Liam looked at Niall confused. "Fuck you" Niall said as he stuck his middle finger up at Liam. Liam started laughing. "Yes you do." That made all of us laugh. Even Niall laughed at that. 

"On a serious note guys, what are we going to do about Zayn? He is shit scared." I asked them as we were leaving Nandos. 

"How about we just tell him we know and get him to talk to us and explain why he is scared." Louis said. We decided to confront Zayn next time we saw him.

" I still can't believe after our tour One Direction will he over. I mean we always knew this was eventually going to happen. It has been a great Five years." Louis exclaimed later that day while we were cuddling on the couch watching... Wait for it....This is us. My baby looked like he was on the verge of tears. I started stroking his hair. "Don't cry baby. After the tour and we tell the whole world One Direction is no more, we can get married and have a family. Louis. Look at me." He looked up at me with his gorgeous blue eyes now all red and puffy. "Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying? Why are you sad?" 

"I'm not sad anymore." He replied smiling. 

"Then why are you still crying?"

"Because I'm happy silly. I can't wait to be married to you and have kids. Even though I love being apart of One Direction and I will miss yiy, I love you and everything that comes with it so much more."

"Same here baby" I said tickling him. Just then the front door opened.I headed an Irishman yell "Hello bitches". 

"Hello Niall. There is a new thing. It's called knocking." I replies laughing

Niall, Liam and Zayn all walked into the lounge room and plonked down on the loveseat and armchair.

"Harry. You did not just quote freaking Alvin and the Chipmonks." Zayn exclaimed laughing.

"Oh but I did Zaynie"

"Ok now for the reason we are all here. Louis do you want to start.?"

"Wait! What is going on?" Zayn asked confused.

"Well Zayn," Louis sighed before continuing, " we have started to notice that every time you or anyone else mentions your baby, you seem to tense up or look nervous."  
Louis was interuptes by Niall "Zayn, mate we are here for you. You can tell us anything."

"Well....you see...the thing is.... I'm scared. I'm worried that I'm not going to be a good dad. I dont know how to raise a child. What if I screw it up?.Guys I am so scared. Perrie doesn't even know. I haven't told her yet."

"Now you have." Zayn was interrupted by a female voice emerging from the hallway. 

"We invited Perrie as well." Louis said to a confused Zayn

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught in traffic." She went and sat on the armrest of the armchair Zayn was in. "Baby, why didn't you tell me?"

" I didn't want to worry you or make you think I didn't want the baby, because I do want her more then anything. I am so scared babe." He started to cry. Perrie wrapped her arms around Zayn. "Shhh. Its going to be okay baby. I'm scared too. I don't know what I'm doing either Zayn, but we will learn together. Also don't you dare think that you arent going to be a good dad. You are going to be a great dad Zayn.. Our daughter is going to have an amazing mum and dad who love her and care for her deeply. Also four crazy uncles who will love and care for her." Perrie added laughing. "Hey! I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested!" I replied pretending to be offended.

"Great! Now he is quoting The Big Bang Theory."

"Let's order Pizza for dinner, then the six of us should start packing for our tour." Perrie was coming with us. She is due to give birth exactly two months after we get back from our tour. Zayn doest know if she will be up to being on tour with us that far into her pregnancy, but she insisted. Her doctor said it would be fine and we would have a doctor with us on the whole tour for Perrie.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis' POV

This week has gone fast. It is the night before we go on tour and I am laying in bed with my curly haired fiancé laying in my arms. I love him so much.

"Excited for the tour boo?" Harry asked running his hand up and down my bare chest.

"Kinda. I'm more excited for everything after it." I replied playing with one of his curls.

We spent most of the night talking about what life would be like after the tour. Harry eventually fell asleep on his stomach on my chest with his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and eventually fell asleep.

***

I heard my alarm go off and rolled over to hug my fiancé but was greeted by an empty bed. I got up and went to check in the bathroom. As I got to the door I heard to shower turn on. I slowly opened the door and creeped up behind Harry I wrapped my arms around his waist as he was about to get into the shower.

"Jesus boo. You scared the shit out of me." Harry said slapping my arm playfully.

"Sorry I woke up and saw you weren't there andI heard the shower running so I decided to join you." I replied trying to act all shy and innocent. But failed epically. Harry just laughed.

"Come on then." He replied dragging me into the shower with him.(I slept naked).

I being the unorganised person I am, of course hasn't finished packing. So I was running around all frentic and panicking trying to finish packing in time. Harry was trying to calm me down, make breakfast and help me pack at the same time. God I love the curly haired lad. 

By the time I had finished packing, we only had like less than 2 minutes until the others arrived to pick us you because we live closest to the airport. 

"See babe. Told you we would be ready before the others got here." Harry said as he sat down on the couch.

"Just" I replied as I sat on his lap. Just as I was about to kiss Harry, I heard a knock at the door. "They have the worst timing ever." I huffed as I got of his lap and walked to the door. "Come on guys. We have to leave now." Liam yelled at us. "Chill the fuck out Liam. We're coming." I said as I grabbed my suitcase and Harry's hand. We all only had one suitcase.Except Perrie she had two big suitcases and one small suitcase.

***

Everyone is seated with their fiancé. Luckily. Perrie isn't feeling well and Zayn is so worried. Poor guy is freaking out. He is going to be a great father. His daughter will be so lucky to have a dad like him. I think he will always worry over the littlest things and be extremly over protective of his little girl. Niall is literally on top of Liam and they are bothsleeping. I'm surprised Liam can even breath and Harry is on my lap with his arms around my neck and his head on my shoulder trying to get to sleep. I am currently playing with his georgeous curly hair. How did my life become so perfect?

"I don't know boo, but you made my life so amazing perfect" Harry said groggily before going to sleep.

22 hours on a plane, the we will be in Sydney for our first concert of our final tour. We aren't telling the fans though. We will announce the breaking up of One Direction after our tour. 

Due to Perries pregnancy and a few other personal reasons, the tour has been shortened from 8 and a half months to 4 and a half months. We aren't doing as many concerts. Only like one concert per place.

***

"Boo. Babe, come on. Wake up baby." I was woken up by the beautiful voice of my fiancé who was trying to lightly shake me awake.

"W-what? Why?" I asked, still trying to wake up. I noticed that Hazza is no longer on my lap anymore, but instead is in his seat next to me.

" we are about to land in Sydney."

" It is happening. A final tour starts now."

Harry being a he smartass he is had to correct me. "Actually babe, our tour doesn't technically start till tomorrow."

"Fucking smartass." I said as I playfully slapped him

He winked at me and "well I don't want to be a dumbass,now do I?"

We tickled each other and messed around till we landed in Sydney. 

(A/N add me on twitter @KOmerovic.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry's POV

Once we were off the plane and were through customs, we made our way to our hotel. The half hour drive to our hotel, took nearly two hours because of course were travelled during peak hour. I sighed. Stupid traffic. I want to go to my hotel room and make love to my amazing fiancé, not sit in fucking traffic all day.

I am currently hiding something from Louis while he is in the shower. I can't just leave it in my suitcase because Louis sometimes goes through it and wears my clothes. Which I'm absolutely fine with. I just don't want him to see it yet. I'll give it to him later. Maybe tonight.

"Hey boo, do you want to order room service?" I asked Louis as he walked out of the bathroom wearing just a towel around his waist with water still dripping down his chest. It is just after 10am.  
"Sure." He replied drying his hair. Fuck he is so hot.   
He winked at me before saying "you're not so bad yourself"  
I was confused for a minute, then it hit me. "Did I really just say that out loud?" I asked laughing. Louis now had pants on but was still shirtless. "Actually babe, you do that a lot." He replied laughing as he say down on the bed next to me. I started to blush. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him "I think its cute when you think out loud." I started laughing. "You know what i think is cute?"   
"What? What? What do you think is cute?" He asked me, acting like an impatient little kid.   
"The fact that you are so damn ticklish." I replie as i pinned him on the bed. I know that he is really ticklish around his ribs so I started there. "HELP! RAPE!" Louis screamed laughing. I quickly put my hand over his mouth."Shut up you idiot. The others are on either side of us. They will hear you."   
Louis thought for a minute then started smirking. "OH GOD HARRY.OH.OHHHHH..HARDER.FASTED. FUCK ME HARDER.OH YEAH BABY.OHHHHHHHHHH"   
I put my hand over his mouth, and whispered in his ear"Ok then babe. Take your clothes off then if you want me to fuck you."  
He looked at me for a minute trying to figure out if I was serious or not. He finally believed that I was serious when I grabbed a condom and the lube from my suitcase. I don't think he has ever moved that fast before. I could sense he was seriously aroused. "On second thought, I'm too tired. Maybe later babe." I said trying to keep a straight face as I walked back to my suitcase to put the condom and lube back. I don't think he has ever been that pissed at me before. I think he actually was thinking about hitting me. I couldn't handle it anymore. "I'm kidding babe. Come on. I believe you want me inside you." Before I could even turn around, I was crash tackled by Louis on the bed. Someone is eager for sex.

Thanks to Louis I now have red scratches down my back. Some are even bleeding, but i dont care. He is a feisty little thing, but I still love him. God I love him so much. Can't wait for all of this to be over, so I can finally start my life with Louis.  
As soon as I walked out of the bathroom and went to sit down next to Louis on the lounge, he saw the red scratches down my back and saw that a few were still bleeding. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He was now in tears. I weapped my arm around him and pulled him close. "Shhhh. Don't cry baby. Its okay. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. Plus they don't even hurt that much."  
"Y-you sure y-you're okay?" He asked still crying.  
"Bub, I promise you I'm fine." I reassured him.  
He started laughing "good" he said as he crashed tackled me on to the bed and started tickling me. "Then let's have some fun," he said trying to be seductive. Just him talking like that makes me semi hard. At that exact moment we hear a knock on the door. "Damn cock block" Louis mumbled as he got up to answer the door. I noticed that my boner decided to make an appearance, so I ran it too the bathroom to deal with my 'issue'.

Louis POV  
I opened the door to find Niall standing there "What do you want?" I asked angrily.  
"I-i just wanted to know if you guys wanted to come to Nandos with us, but I'll just be going." Niall said in a small voice. "No mate don't go. I'm sorry. We were just in the middle of something." I said feeling bad.  
"Wait? What?" Niall asked before thinking for a moment. " Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know. Have fun you horny bastards." Niall said smirking. I heard a very seductive voice behind me as a pair of gorgeous arms wrapped around my waist "Yeah mate we will. Thanks for stopping bye" I could hear Niall laughing from the otherside of the door. "Damn cock block." Harry said as he picked me up bridal style. "Now, where were we?" He said smirking as he laid me down on the bed. I wrapped my arms his neck as I crashed my lips to his before saying "I think we were up to the part where you fuck me up the ass." He winked before saying "oh yeah now I remember."

After dinner Harry gave me a dogtag almost identical to his. The only difference was under the date we got engaged was a blank space. Harry said that once we are married, our wedding date will go their. God I love him


	15. Chapter 15

16th July 2015

4 and a half months later

Louis' POV

We just finished our last concert at the O2 arena in London and are on our way back to our hotel. Next week we are appearing on the Jimmy Fallon show and we are going to tell the whole world that it is over and One Direction is no more. Not only is One Direction breaking up, but Little Mix has already broken up. They broke up two weeks after the guys and I decided to end One Direction. Today it has been exactly 5 years since One Direction was formed on the X-factor. It has been a great five years, but all good things have to come to an end. Zayn and Perrie's daughter is due is under two weeks. All the dates got fucked up with our tour. We left later then planned, so she were on tour too far into her pregancy. We ended up going on tour a month later then we were meant to. So the tour has just ended and Perrie is now 38 and a half weeks pregnant.

They can't decide on a name. They have narrowed it down to Alexia, Rosalie and wait for it. Veronica. Nah, I'm just kidding. Its either Alexia, Rosalie or Mia. I personally like Alexa, but that's just me.

"Hello? Boo?" I was broken out of my train of thought by a hand with long fingers being waved in my face. The hand belong to none other the one Harry Edward Styles.

"Sorry was just thinking." I replied still half out of it.

"Well, we are here bub." He replied looking at me worried. My poor baby. He always worries about me. He is so good to me. At times I don't think I I deserve him.

As soon as we were in our hotel room, Harry picked me up and carried me to the bed, before sitting on the bed next to me.

"Are you alright Louis? You looked pretty out of it before." 

" I'm ok. I was just thinking about how they fucked up all the dates for a tour and how Perrie really shouldn't have been on the tour with us this late into her pregnancy. She is due to give birth in less then two weeks."

"I agree. It was really fucked up. Did you see for about the last month of the tour, Zayn wouldn't let Perrie do anything. It was hard for her to even get Zayn to let us the bathroom on her own." Harry said laughing.

"Zayn is going to be a great dad. Though I think he will be very protective of his little girl. God help any guy who tries to date her when she is older. I think you'd be the same way Harry. " I replied laughing.

" I will be. No guy will ever be good enough for my little girl." 

"Babe, that's if we have a daughter." I said to him laughing.

He slapped me on the arm before saying "Don't say that. Of course we will have a daughter. I've only wanted to have my own little girl since I was 16. And boo, I know you want a daughter too."

"How right you are." 

Harry lied down on the bed and patted the space next to him. "Come here babe." He didn't have to tell me twice.

****

One week later 

"Come on boo. Wake up. We don't want to be late." I was woken by my idiot fiancé. "Aww Hazza, do I have to?" I said sitting up barely awake.

"Well babe, the others will be here in just under an hour, so yes." Harry replied acting smug

"Fine. Shower with me?" 

"Duh. Of course boo. What a stupid question." Harry said smirking. 

"I knew you'd say that." I said as I got up and walked towards the bathroom, losing my boxers on the way

***

"Five minutes till you are on." A stagehand stuck there head in and tolds us.

"Ready guys?" Zayn asked us all.

"I'm about as ready as I'll ever be." I replied. To tell you the truth, I was actually nervous. 

"You ok boo? You're shaking. Is everything ok?" Harry whispered in my ear so the others wouldn't here.

"I'm fine. Just a tad nervous." 

"Don't be. Everything is going to be ok." Harry said as he kissed me affectionately

***

"So guys, what are the plans for One Direction now?" Jimmy asked.

" well actually, with Perrie bring pregnant we realised that we all wanted to have families and to do that and still be in the band would be to hard. So we decided that One Direction is breaking up." Harry replied as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"What!?! Are you guys for real? One Direction is breaking up?" Jimmy asked in complete shock.

"Yes." Niall replied "This was our final tour ever."

At that moment Zayns phone rang.

"Yep. Okay baby I'll be right there " Zayn said before hanging up the phone.

"Guys that was Perrie, she has just gone into labour. My little girl is eager and a week early."

Harry grabbed my hand and jumped up "Come one guys. Let's go ".

"Sorry, but we've got to go." Liam apologised to Jimmy before running after the rest of us.

***

"Shit. I was meant to be with her when she went into labour." Zayn started panicking. 

"Calm down mate. Its going to be fine." Louis said rubbing Zayn's back.

"Hey Liam mate, could you maybe go

A bit faster?" Zayn asked freaking out. Liam is driving, Niall is in the front with him, I am in the middle and Zayn and Louis are on either side of me.

***

Three hours later

The four of us are waiting in the waiting room.Niall and Liam are cuddling and talking quietly about god knows what and Harry and I talking about a our future, when Zayns walks over to us and tells us there is someone he would like us to met.

He leads down the corridor to Perries room. We walk in and see a tired looking Perrie holding a tiny bindle in her arms. "Guys I would like you to met Rosalie Ella Malik." Zayn said.

"Omg. Seriously guys? Your daughter's initials are R.E.M?" Liam exclaimed laughing

"Yep, and it was a complete accident." Perrie explained laughing.

"Awwwwww she is so cute. Can we have one Louis?" I begged.

"Of course bub." Harry said laughing. I think he may have had the goofiest grin ever. "But, how about we wait until after we are married." 

"Fine." 

"Aww babe, so we will have our very own."

Niall and Liam were having a very similar conversation. 

"Hey Harry, I think our fiancées may be a tad clucky." Liam said to Harry laughing.

"Ya think Li." Niall replied 

"Chill Nandos, I promise you we can have as many kids as you want." Liam said as he put his arm around Niall's waist and pulled him close to him.

"Liam mate, you probably shouldn't have said that." Zayn said laughing before kissing Perrie. 

"You ok sweetie?" He asked his tired looking fiancée.

" I'm fine. You know I just pushed a human being out of my vagina. No biggie" Perrie said smirking.

"Do you want to get some rest bubagirl?" Zayn asked stroking her hair and looking at his little girl in Perrie arms with complete adoration.

"Come on guys. Let's leave Perrie to sleep. Zayn will probably stay with here and hold his daughter the whole time." Liam said laughing

"Duh of course." Zayn replied winking.

"We will see you guys later." I said to Perrie and Zayn.

We all gave Perrie a quick hug before leaving.

As soon as we were in the car, "OMG Louis I want a baby now." Niall said acting hypo and jumping around.

I sighed " so do I. She is so cute."

"Hey Li, I think we may have a problem." Harry said to Liam laughing.

"Yeah, but its not hard to fix it." Liam replied patting Niall leg.

*** 

Harry POV

We decided to all just got back to Niall and Liam's flat. 

"Hey Harry I was just wondering, when you and Louis get married, who is changing their name?" Liam asked asked he pulled Niall onto his lap.

"Ummm.....we aren't sure actually. We would actually like your opinion on what sounds better, Louis Styles or Harry Tomlinson?" I said pulling Louis close to me.

"I actually don't mind Louis Styles." Niall said.

"I have to agree with my little Nandos here." Liam said laughing as he tickled Niall.

"What about you two, Niall Payne or Liam Horan"I asked

"Actually Harry. Neither. We are going to hyphenate it. We will be Niall and Liam Horan-Payne." Niall replied as he got up and walked to the kitchen. He returned with a box of chocolate chip cookies and a bag of chips under his arm. He sat down next to Liam and pulled his snacks close to him.

"Not going to share are you mate?" Louis asked

"Nope. I have been a lot hungrier then normal lately." Niall replied.

"Its true. You though he was bad before. You have to see him now. But I still love you Nialler." Liam said poking Niall

"Of course you do. Who wouldn't." Niall replied laughing before throwing a cookie at Liam.

"Actually Liam, it's been the same with Louis. He has just been so hungry." I said


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks later  
Louis POV   
For about a week now, both Niall and I haven't being feeling right. We are both always throwing up and always hungry. Liam and Harry have been so worried. They decided to take us to the doctors. We are currently waiting for our results.  
"Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan." We heard a nurse call to us. Harry grabbed my hand and Liam grabbed Niall's and we walked into the examination room.  
"Take a seat gentlemen." The doctor said gesturing to the four seats in front of us.  
"Gentleman, it seems that both Louis and Niall are one of the few luckiest men in the world." The doctor said laughing.  
"I dont get it. How can they be lucky. They have been sick for the last week." Liam said confused.  
"Well Mr Styles, Mr Payne. Your fiancées are one of the few men in the world who are able to get pregnant. You four are all going to be fathers. Niall and Louis, you guys are pregnant."  
"Omg Harry, we are going to have a baby." I said throwing my arms around Harry's neck before realisation hit me. 'Wait but I'm a guy, how can we be pregnant?"  
"Well, you too are one of the few men who actually has a working female reproductive system. All men are born with it but only less the one in two hundred and fifty thousand actually work. Only one in two hundred and fifty thousand men in the world can actually concieve and carry a child." The doctor explained.  
Niall and I started to jumping around and hugging everyone. We can't believe that we are going to both have a baby.  
As soon as we got the the car Niall suggested going to see Zerrie the news.  
****  
"Omg guys, that is amazing. I am so happy for the four of you." Perrie said before hugging us.  
My silly and weird fiancée decided to grab a cushion of Zerrie's sofa and stick it up his shirt and walk around pretending to be pregnant.  
"Hey look Lou, I'm you in a few months." Harry said laughing   
"Harry you can't be pregnant, only I can." I said to him throwing the other cushions of the sofa at him.  
Harry sighed before laughing. "Fine. Can't wait for that big baby tummy." He said poking my stomach.   
"You guys just wait. Babies seem like fun, till you have to get up in the middle of the night for them and have to change smelly diapers. I wouldn't change it for the world though." Zayn exclaimed laughing as he took a now sleeping Rosalie of Perrie and went to put her to bed. "It is all worth it though." He called over his shoulder.  
"Zayn is right. There is a lot of responsibilities and sleep lost, but it will be all worth it in the end. To raise a child is an amazing thing to do. There is going to be times when you just want to pull your hair out." Perrie explained. "Let's just hope Zayn doesn't pull his out though, otherwise poor me will never hear the end of it." She said laughing  
"Guys, we all have either just had a baby or have got one on the way, and none of us are married yet." Zayn said as he sat on the laugh next to Perrie and put the baby monitor on the coffee table.  
"Yeah, I think the four of us would like to get married before Niall and Louis are the size of a house." Harry said laughing.  
"Why don't we all have a massive combined wedding?" Niall asked laughing  
"Actually Nialler, that's not a bad idea. With you two being pregnant and Rosalie and all, the six of us planning one wedding with be so much easier then us all having to plan three." Perrie said cuddling up to Zayn on the couch.  
"Why don't we have it two months from today. Just keep it small and simple. Just our family and friends."Zayn said stroking Perrie purple hair.  
"Sounds like a plan."

We spent the rest if the day planning the wedding. We decided it will be three separate ceremonies one after the other. Zayn and Perrie will be first, then Harry and I, then finally Niall and Liam We kinda argued for half an hour on the venue. Harry, Niall and i wanted to get married in a garden and Liam, Perrie and Zayn wanted to be traditional and get married in a church. We eventually agreed on the garden because as Niall said none of us are normal or traditional so why should we have a normal and traditional wedding. 

****  
Harry POV  
As soon as Louis unlocked the front door, I picked him up and carried him inside.  
"What are you doing Harry?"  
"Practising for our wedding night." I smirked as I put him on our bed and lied down next to him.  
"Why do you have to carry me. Why can't I carry you?" He asked pretending to be hurt "Because bub firstly you wouldn't be able to pick me up, secondly I love carrying you and thirdly you are the girl in this relationship."  
"Why am I the girl?"  
"Because a) you are more femine b) you bottom and c) you are pregnant."  
"How true." He said smiling as he jumped on top of me and attacked me with tickles and kisses.  
****  
"I like the name Bridgette." Louis said the at breakfast rubbing his stomach.  
"Calm down bub. You are only two and a half months. We still have plenty of time to decide on names." I said to him laughing." It might not even be a girl, it could be a boy you know."   
"I was just saying I like the name."  
"Come on boo. Hurry up or we are going to be late." Lou was going for his first ultrasound today.  
"Chillax Harry. Give me a minute." 

"Mr Tomlinson." A nurse called  
I got up and grabbed Louis hand. "Come on babe". The doctor looked to be in her mid-late twenties.  
"Hello Mr Tomlinson. My name is Dr Irwin. So how far along are you?"   
"Uh.. About ten weeks." Louis replied squizzing my hand.   
"Well how about you lay down so we can have a look at your baby."   
Louis layed down on the bed chair thingy still holding my hand.  
"I'm so excited. We get to see our baby."   
The doctor put a weird gel on Louis' stomach and glided the wand along the stomach.   
"Thats your baby's head, and that's their body." She said pointing on the screen. "Would you like to know the gender?"  
"Yes. Of course." Louis said really quickly.  
"You two are going to have a girl"  
"Awwwwww yay. A girl." Louis said as he squeezed my hand.  
"Everything seems to be fine. Your daughter is growing at a good rate."  
***

"NIALL ITS A GIRL" Louis yelled down the phone as we were driving home.   
"WE'RE HAVING TWINS" I heard Niall yell back.   
"Yep, ok be there in 10"  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"One word:Nandos." Louis said laughing  
"Lol knew it"


	17. Chapter 17

Harry's pov

"NIALL ITS A GIRL" Louis yelled down the phone as we were driving home. 

"WE'RE HAVING TWINS" I heard Niall yell back. 

"Yep, ok be there in 10"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"One word:Nandos." Louis said laughing

"Of course. This is Niall we are talking about"

***

"How did your first ultrasound go?" Liam asked us as soon as we sat down.

"Great. We are having a girl." Louis said excited 

"That's great.We are having twins." Niall said jumping up and down. 

"Congratulations. What are they? Boys or girls or both?" I asked them

"Boys. Two boys." Liam said as he tried to calm a very eccentric Niall down.

"Niall can't wait. My Nialler is already buying baby stuff. As soon as he found out we were having twin boys, he made me drive to baby's R us and bought two matching blue onsies and two matching blue teddy bears." Liam said laughing as he kissed Niall.

"Omg Harry. Can we stop there on the way home and get a onesie and a teddy bear. Please please please." Louis begged jumping up and down on the seat.

" Of course Lou. Anything for my baby."

Louis shook his head. "Not baby. Babies." He said rubbing his stomach

"Ok ok. Anything for my babies." 

"Excuse me. Can we like eat now." Niall said impatiently.

"Of course Nialler." I said 

***

"The pink and purple striped one or the pink one with flowers on it?" Louis asked holding up two onesies.

"How about we get both." I suggested.

"Your the best Hazza." Louis said as he got on his tip toes and tried to kiss me. 

"Course you for being so tall."

I picked Louis up, spun him around and kissed him.

"Um you know we are in public." He said laughing.

"So? Who cares? I love you." I said laughing

"So Lou, do we have enough?" I said sarcastically gesturing to the trolley.

"Nope. But we have plenty of time still she is born to get the rest" Louis responded cheekily.

Our trolley was literally full of clothes and toys. From shirts and onesies to teddy bears and a baby mobile with butterflies and flowers. Louis is really going all out.

***

Louis' POV

Once I started buying baby stuff, I couldn't stop. Anything I liked, I threw it into the trolley. 

We have just got home and Harry and I are putting all the stuff we bought into the spare room next to ours. In the next few months Harry, Liam, Niall and I (mainly Harry and Liam) will turn the spare rooms into amazing rooms for our babies. 

We are now just sitting on the floor planning what we are going to do with the room. 

"I'm thinking, why don't we paint the walls like a yellow or a green or something like that?" Harry said

"But I like pink."

"Yeah, but Lou, if we have more kids and they aren't girls, it would look weird them being in a pink room as a baby."

"How about a really light blue then.Like this." I said as I grabbed one of the onesies and pointed to a really light baby blue colour.

"With a ducky trim? Please, please, please?" Harry pleaded acting like a five year old.

"Yes Harry, with duckies." I responded laughing. 

As I leant over to kiss him, his phone started ringing.

"Tell whoever it is I am not happy with them."

"Ok baby." He didn't check the called I.D.

"Hey...Oh hi Liam......yeah we have.....baby blue.......yeah sure......what coukor did you guys pick?....,.ok then. See you guys tomorrow then.....yep ok then. Bye"

"What did he want?" 

"Wanted to know if we have picked a colour for this room, and asked if we could come over tomorrow and start helping them paint their walls cause Niall wants to set the room up A.S.A.P."

"So do I. When are ours getting done?"

"As soon as we finish theirs we will all paint our room."

"What colour are they doing?" 

"Don't know. Said we would have to wait and see." 

***

"Niall and Louis, I don't want you guys to do too much. Only do what you guys can handle. That means no climbing up the ladder Louis." Liam said to Niall and I as soon as we entered what is soon to be their babies' room.

"So what colour are we painting this room?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Actually Li and I couldn't agree on a colour. I wanted pastel yellow and Liam wanted a pale green. So we are doing both" "how do we do that?" I asked confused.

"The wall with the door from our room and the wall across from it is going to be green and the wall with the door from the hallway and the wall opposite it is going to be yellow." Liam stated. "Harry, Louis and you can do green and we will do yellow.

***

About halfway through painting Niall and I started to get hungry.

"Leyum, can we stop and take a food break. I'm hungry." Niall wined.

" me too" I complained.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. How about I order a pizza." Liam said.

"Yay." We said at the same time.

*By the time we finished painting the room, it was nearly dinner time, so Liam and Harry went to get Nandos, and Niall and I decided to stay behind and talk about baby names.

"I've been thinking Bridgett." I told him.

"Well, I really like the name Ashton and Liam like the Name Xavier."

"Harry has been thinking Abigail."

"Liam really wants to incorporate James. He was thinking maybe James as the middle names as well." 

"Liam, Niall, Ashton and Xavier James Horan-Payne?" I asked laughing.

"Actually I was thinking Ashton James and Xavier Jaimie Horan-Payne."

"I actually don't mind that." I said laughing. "Niall, I was actually thinking of maybe Abigail Bridgett Styles." 

"Abigail Styles? Has a nice ring to it" Niall said laughing as he ubbed my stomach.

"Yeah it does, but its just an idea. Still got to talk to Harry about it."

"Same. Still got to talk to Liam. We still have a fee months to decide."

"Yeah. Can't wait for my little buddle of joy to be born though." I said smiling as I rubbed my kinds pudgy stomach.

"Same. Poor me. I'm going to be bigger then you. Oh well means more food. though and I love me food. Almost as much as Liam and the two boys. Still love them more. Couldn't love anything more then I love them three." Niall said laughing as Harry and Liam walked in.

"Good Nialler. I'm glad to hear that." Liam said laughing as he put the food on the coffee table in front of us.

"Little Abigail Bridgett Styles." I whispered rubbing my stomach.

"I heard that Louis." Harry said laughing as he say down next to me and put his arm around me and pulled me closer (if that was possible).

"Abigail Bridgett Styles hey?" Harry smirked. "Hmmm, add that to the maybe pile."

"I take it you too were discussing baby names." Liam said laughing. "What did you come up with Niall?" He asked laughing as he sat down and pulled Niall onto his lap. 

" I was thinking Ashton James and Xavier Jaimie Horan-Payne." 

"I don't hate it. How about Xavier James and Ashton Jaimie Horan-Payne? Swap the middle names." 

"Not bad Niam, but I don't know about the whole James and Jaimie thing." Harry said.

"So one of your sons get the same middle name as his dads and the other gets a similar middle name. If you are going to do James, they will both have to be James." 

"Hmmm yeah maybe your right Harry. I don't know. Niall we still have heaps of time to think about it."

We decided that tomorrow we would all start on our daughters room tomorrow. Harry and Liam picked up paint while they were out. While they were gone they both bought something for their unborn children. Harry got a cute pink shirt that says my daddy's better then yours and a purple jumper that says daddy's little princess "I can guarantee both are true. She will be our little princess." Harry said when he showed them to me after we got out of the shower.

"Aww haz, they're adorable. After we finish painting the room, we should start getting all the stuff we need. I vote we start with draws to put all our bubbas clothes in." I agree Boo."

The next day went almost exactly as the previous. Harry and Liam wouldn't let me and Niall do heaps. 

By the end of the following week we had a cot, change table, chest of drawers, high chair and pram and car seat

(A/n next chapter is going to be a massive time lapse)


	18. Chapter 18

2nd May 2016

7 months Later

Louis POV

Alot has happened in the last seven months. We all got married on the 25th January. One week before Harry's birthday and a month after mine. It was a small ceremony just our families, Little Mix and 5SOS. Anne,Karen,Maura and my mum have all been constantly calling and checking in on their sons and the grandkids. Especially mine and Harry's mum. Anne has called me nearly every for the last two weeks and mum has called me every single day for the last two weeks.

I am now nine months pregnant and currently can't see my toes. I am 3 days over due and Niall is due today so Harry and Liam are on edge and Niall and I are tired and hormonal. Niall and Liam having being staying at our house for the past two days because we live closer to the hospital. We are all excited for the birth of our babies but we are also all tired as well.  
"Louis, baby, how are you feeling?" Harry asked me as I woke up from my nap. I am laying in his arms on our bed. Niam is down the hall. I think Niall is sleeping.  
"Yeah, not to bad,I just need to pee."   
Harry helped me up and tried to help me to the bathroom but I told him I was fine.  
As I was walking back to our room I felt liquid dripping down my leg. "HARRY!!!" I screamed.  
He was by my side in seconds.  
"Shit." He said when he say the water on the ground.  
"LIAM!" He yelled.   
Liam come running out if his room, followed by a waddling Niall.  
"Louis has just gone into labour." Harry told them panicking.  
"Harry, I'll drive. You just sit in the back with Louis." Liam said as we walked to Harry's car. (Well they walked. I got carried by Harry.)

"OWWWW!!!" I screamed. Again.  
Harry stroked my hair and tried to calm me. Im laying across the backseat with my head in Harry's lap. "Shhhhh, its going to be ok baby.We are nearly there."  
"Will be there in about two minutes." Liam said from the front seat.  
"Thank you guys."   
"No problem." Niall said as he stuffed his face.  
"When we get to the hospital, can you guys call our parents and Zerrie for us?"   
"Sure mate. No problem. We'll call everyone. You just stay with your husband." 

Before Liam had even fully stopped the car, Harry had me in his arms and raced towards the front desk.  
"My husband has just gone into labour." He told them.   
They brought me a wheelchair.  
"Ok so how far apart are the contractions?" The nurse asked.  
"About 3-4 minutes." Harry said and right on cue I screamed in pain.  
"Ok Mr Styles, I need you to call for us as soon as they are two minutes or less." The nurse told him once we were in our room.  
Harry stopped me as I tried to get onto the bed. I was still in the freaking wheelchair   
"Stop boo. I'll help you." He said before kissing me.

About ten minutes later to pain became so unbearable.  
Harry pressed the buzzer above the bed.  
A nurse came running in.   
"How far?"  
"Just under two"  
"Ok. I'll go get the doctor."  
The nurse returned a minute later as I screamed.  
The doctor checked everything.  
"She's crowning. Louis, when I tell you to push, I really need you to push. Ok?"  
I just nodded my head. No matter how much I love her, I just want her out.  
"Ready. One, two, three, push......And again.... And one more time."   
I heard her crying. As soon as Harry cut the cord, the nurse handed her to me.  
"Congratulations Mr Styles. What's her name?" The nurse asked.  
"Abigail Edwina Styles." Harry told her as he kissed me then Abigail.  
"I hear our mums." I said  
"Quick, grab Abigail and run." Harry replied laughing.  
Mum and Anne were first in followed by Gemma, then Perrie carrying a nine month old rosealie, followed by Liam and Zayn helping a waddling Niall. He is very close to going. Probably in the next day or so  
"Aww she is so cute. What's her name?" Anne asked  
Niall, Liam, Perrie and Zayn all know her first name, but no one knows her middle name.  
"Abigail Edwina Styles." I told them grinning.  
"Why Edwina?" Niall asked once he sat down in the only seat available.  
"Well our middle names are Edward and William and is you combine them to get a girls name you get Edwina." Harry explained as he took Abby off Gemma and gave her back to me.  
Perrie could see that I was overwhelmed and we just wanted to be alone.  
"Come one everyone, I think we should just let Louis and Abigail rest." She told them.  
"Thank you" I mouthed as our mums and Gemma were leaving.   
"It was no problem. Ive been there. I know the feeling. You don't want many people around." She said. "I think even we are too much. We can go if you want."   
"No its fine stay." I told her.   
I could see Niall wanted to hold her.  
"Harry can you hand Abby to Niall. I know he wants to hold her.  
"Yay." He squealed in delight. 

As they were leaving and Niall stood up water started to rub down his leg.  
"Niall, you've just gone into labour." I said to him.  
"Good thing. you are still at a hospital." Harry joked.  
Liam pressed the puzzer and the nurse came in.   
"What's wrong?"  
"My husband has just gone into labour." Liam told her.   
"God two in one day." She joked.  
She grabbed a wheelchair for Niall and took him to an available room.

The day after Niall and the boys had be discharged, Zerrie and Niam met us at our house.  
"What names did you two end up picking?" Perrie asked. Liam and Niall came up with heaps of names, but couldn't decided on twl  
"We decided that this little one here is Baxter Xavier Horan-Payne." Liam said   
"And this little bundle of joy is Ashton Carmichael Horan-Payne." Niall told us  
"So, do you guys want more kids?" I asked Perrie and Zayn as I returned from the kitchen with a bottle for Abigail.  
"Actually, I'm pregnant again." Perrie said laughing. "Did the test this morning. Haven't even had a chance to tell my mum yet."  
"Hoping for a boy this time." Zayn said laughing as he grabbed a crawling Rosalie.  
"Daddy still loves you though"


	19. Chapter 19

HarryPOV

It has been four months since Abigail was born and it hasn't been to bad. Well apart from having waking up every few hours during the night. Louis and I share it. We each take it in turns getting up normally. Tonight has been different. I've been getting up everytime so Louis can sleep.

Abigail has been waking up roughly the same times every night for the last four- five weeks.She is falling into her own routine. 

Right on cue I could hear Abigail crying through the baby monitor. Louis started to wake up.

"Shh. Go back to sleep boo. I'm up." I said stroking his hair.

He just rolled over and went back to sleep.

I walked into her room and picked her up out of the crib. She then stopped crying.

"Hey sweetie."

I changed her nappy, gave her a bottle, then put her back in the crib before crawling back into bed and spooned Louis. He rolled over in my arms and nuzzled into my bare chest and muttered " i love you" before going back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I knew straight away where Louis was. I got up and walked next door to our daughter's room. As I expected, Louis was sitting in a chair laughing and feeding Abigail. I stood in the doorway for ages before he noticed I was there.

"Oh, hi Haz." He said as he got up

"Hey Lou." I said walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"How are my two babies?"

"One has just been fed and the other is hungry." Louis said laughing

"Ok baby. Ill make you some breakfast. You just get Abby dressed then bring her down stairs and put her in the portacot." I told him as I left the room.

We have a portable fold up cot we put Abby in when we are down stairs that way we are close and can watch her. 

I decided to make French toast for Louis and I because we haven't had it in ages and I know it is one of Louis' favourites.

When Louis came down stairs it was the funniest sight ever. Louis had baby powder in his hair.

"What happened baby?" I asked trying not to laugh as he walked into the kitchen.

"I dropped the nappy, and when I bent down to pick it up, Abby must have knocked the bottle of baby powder off the table,and it hit me on my head." He told me as he sat down at the table.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Its not funny Harry." 

"Actually it is." I told him as I sat his plate down in front of him and sat down next to him.

Louis ran a hand through his hair then rubbed it in my hair and on my face

"Your right. It is funny."

"You are going to get it now styles." I said laughing as I grabbed a piece of French toast and squished it all through Louis' hair. 

We didn't end up eating much for breakfast. Most of it ended up either in our hair or all over our face.

"Lou, grab Abigail and put her in her cot so we can have a shower." I said to Louis as I put our plates in the sink. I'll wash them later.

Louis decided we should have some fun when we were on the shower. We ended up giving each other blowjobs.

I was washing Louis' hair when we heard Abigail crying from the baby monitor sitting near the sink.

"I'll go babe. You finish you hair." I said to him as I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my waist. Abigail's room is only two doors down from the bathroom. Our bedroom is between the bathroom and her room.

"What's wrong baby girl?" 

She stopped crying as soon as I picked her up.

I changed her nappy, then made her a bottle and sat down in the rocking chair and fed her. We have all the stuff to make her bottles up in her room as well as down stairs in the kitchen. 

While I was feeding Abby, I caught Louis at the last minute taking a photo.

"Seriously babe?" 

"what? You two looked so cute."

I moved my arm supporting Abby a little to make room for Louis on my lap. 

"Come here baby." I said to patting my lap.

He all but ran and jumped onto my lap.

"You're an idiot." I laughed 

"True, but you still love me." He said smugly.

"How true." I sighed


	20. Chapter 20

Louis' POV  
Today is Abigail's first birthday. Tomorrow is Liam and Niall's twins Ashton and Baxters birthday, so Liam, Niall,Harry and I all decided to throw the three of them a combined party at our house.Liam, Niall, Harry and my families are all coming as well Zayn, Perrie and their two kids. Perrie had a little boy who is now three months old named Micah. He looks exactly like Zayn except with Perrie's eyes.   
"Harry, wake up babe." I said trying to wake Harry.  
"No. More sleep." He moaned before rolling back over.  
"But Hazza, its Abby's birthday." I said laughing.  
"Fine. I'm up." He said sitting up. "Let's go see the birthday girl "  
When we walked into her room, she was already up and standing up in her cot holding on to the railings.  
"Dadda daddy." She screamed laughing.  
She can say quite a few words now. She is a talker, just like her daddy.  
"Daddy's here baby girl." Harry said picking her up.  
"No. Dadda." She said reaching towards me.  
"Come here sweetheart." I said taking her off Harry.  
"Happy birthday sweetie." I said kissing her forehead.  
"Daddy, make me and dadda food?" She asked Harry.  
"Sure baby girl. Dadda will get you dressed and I'll make you breakfast."  
I changed her nappy and put her into a pink and purple polka dot dress.  
We went does stairs and I saw Harry dancing around the kitchen in his underwear making pancakes.   
I put Abigail in her highchair before walking up behind Harry and wrapped my arms around his waist.  
"Sexy daddy." I said kissing his shoulder   
"I could say the same about you." He said as he turned around to face me.  
"Daddy. Me want food." Abby yelled.  
Harry pulled away from me and laughed. "Ok baby. It's coming."

Once Abigail was finished, she was covered in pancake.  
"We probably should have fed her before dressing her." I said laughing as I put her in the bath.  
"Oh well. You bath her, while I go and get ready." Harry said as he left the bathroom.  
Lucky I wasn't dressed yet because Abigail splashed me with water and I was soaked.  
"Harry." I called out to him as I got Abby out of the bathroom.  
"Yeah honey."   
"Can you dress Abby while I go and get ready." I said handing Abigail to him.  
"Sure boo."

By the time Harry, Abigail and I were dressed and everything for the party was ready, it was nearly time for everyone to arrive.  
"Abigail, leave your hair sweetie." I called from the lounge as I wrapped my arms tighter around Harry.  
Harry and I are laying on the lounge watching Abigail playing on the floor with her blocks. She keeps messing with the pink bow in her hair. It matches her pink dress.   
"Come here baby girl." Harry said to her as he sat up. She hobbled over to us. She can walk but isn't 100% confident yet. She still falls over from time to time.  
"Let daddy fix your hair. "Harry said to her. She kept fidgeting. "Uncle Liam and Uncle Niall will be here soon."  
"And Ash and Baxie?" She asked.  
"Yes Ashton and Baxter will be here too." Harry said laughing.  
Just as we fixed her hair and layed back down on the lounge, there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it." Harry said.

"Where is the birthday girl?" I heard my mum ask as she walked into the lounge room.  
"Nanny." Abby yelled running over to my mum before falling flat on her face just in front of mum. My mum is nanny and Anne is grandma.  
Lottie, Fizzie, Pheobe and Daisy followed mum into the lounge room.   
We heard the front door open and we knew straight away who it was.  
"Hey Nialler."   
"Hey Louis."   
"Boys, calm down." Liam said to the twins. "Why don't you to go and play with Abigail"   
"Hey Liam." Harry said to him.  
"Hey Harry."  
"Can you believe our babies are turning one"   
"I know Haz." Niall said as Liam wrapped an arm around him.

After about half an hour all our famlies were here as well as Zerrie. The kids are playing and Perrie is trying to calm a crying Micah.  
"Here, Ill take him babe." Zayn said to her.  
"I think he is tired." Perrie told him as he handed over the baby.  
"You can put him to sleep in Abigail's cot if you want." I told them.  
"Thank you guys." Perrie said.  
"Just turn the baby monitors on and bring one down with you." Harry told them.

When Abigail opened her presents, she threw wrapping paper everywhere after Harry and I would help her open her presnts. She'd even throw it at me and Harry.  
Our famlies got her heaps of clothes and toys. I think our mums like to spoil her. Karen and Maura each bought her a dress, Zerrie got her a fluffy pink teddy with Abigail Styles engraved into the heart in its hands and Niam brought her a grey stuffed kitten and a pink shirt that says "spoilted princess".   
"I agree with that shirt." Gemma said laughing.  
The twins opened there presents next and there was wrapping paper everywhere.

When we had the birthday cake, the four kids ended up with more cake on their face and clothes then in their mouth. Rosalie and Abigail threw cake at each other and the boys put it in their own hair.  
"Rosalie may be eight months older then the other three, but she is just as silly as them." Perrie said laughing, as she burped Micah.  
"I can't believe we have 5 kids between us all under the age of two." Liam said. "The children are amazing. They all act like brother and sister. Anyone would think they are all related."  
"They might as well be. You guys are all one big family." Anne said to us laughing.  
"You my son, have done very well. You have a beautiful daughter and a wonderful husband. I am so proud of you." She said hugging Harry.  
"Thanks mum." 

"Dadda" Baxter yelled.  
"Ashton, leave your brother alone." Niall yelled at Ashton.  
Ashton hit Baxter again and Baxter started crying.  
"I'll be back. Got to go and deal with the twins." Niall said before kissing Liam, then going over to the twins.  
"Why can't my boys play nicely like your girls." Liam said to Perrie, Zayn and Harry and me laughing.  
"Girls are easier then boys." I said laughing.  
"Just wait till the teen years. Boys are easier then." Perrie said laughing. "I had to deal with my younger brother and sister when they were 14 and 15. Alex was so much easier to handle then Aliza."  
"Lalala. Not listening. She is still my baby girl. I don't even want to think about her being a teenager." Harry told us.

I need to tell him.   
"Harry, can you come up to our room? I need to show you something. " I said to him he followed me up stairs and closed the door, before sitting down on our bed. I went to my top drawer of my dresser and grabbed the pregnancy test before sitting down next to him.  
"What do you want to show me babe?" He asked   
I grabbed his hand and put the test in his hand.  
"You're pregnant?" He said with the widest grin ever.  
"Yep."  
"That's great babe." He said hugging me. "When did you find out."  
"About an hour ago when you were cleaning Abigail up. For a few days I thought I might be pregnant, but i wasn't sure. So I took the test."  
"Louis, we need to tell everyone." He said jumping up.  
"Ok Harry, calm down." I said laughing following him out of the room.

"Guys we have great news." Harry said to the others.  
"What, Louis is pregnant again?" Liam said sarcastically  
"Actually yes." I said laughing.  
"That's great Harry. Congratulations Louis." Perrie said hugging us both before taking Micah off Zayn  
"Who gets to tell your mums?" Zayn asked smirking.  
"Mum,Anne " I called over my shoulder.  
Our mums were playing with the kids.  
"What's wrong Louis?" Anne asked  
"What's the matter?" Mum asked  
"Louis is pregnant." Harry said wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Really? That's great boys." Anne said hugging me.  
"I'm so happy for you two," Mum said.  
"I'm hoping for a boy." I said rubbing my stomach.  
" I want another girl." Harry said   
"Whatever it is, I'll be happy because its our baby."   
"Exactly Louis." Niall said


End file.
